


Some One Like You

by Keiriiverse



Category: Tron 2.0, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Fan Art, Gen, M/M, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiriiverse/pseuds/Keiriiverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sweet beginnings of the romance of Sam Flynn and Jet Bradley. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some One Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something to help me our of a creative rut. Probably.  Writen mostly for ~[RenValentine](http://renvalentine.deviantart.com/) cause she's right. The fandom needs more Jet luff. **TRON (c) Diseny. I own nothing. Savvy?**

Sam Flynn snuggled into the big arms that held him gently. Jet Bradley snored lightly as he slept, tuckered out from their love making only an hour prior. Sam's small, twin sized bed barely held the both of them, but neither man minded the tight cuddling the situation required.

Sam's blue eyes studied the handsome features of his lover. Jets face was chiseled, like his fathers. Shaggy brown hair accented the deep green eyes and made his smile all the brighter. The few times Jet did smile, that is.

The younger Flynn felt his heart ache a little. They were both off balanced people, but Jet was the worse of the pair. Sam didn't know just what it was, but Jet was so much more sensitive that he looked. Despite being taller than his 6'4 father and twice his bulk, Jet was really a vulnerable young man.

It brought out something protective in Sam. Something that made him willing to jump in front of a moving bus if it would help Jet at all. Well, Ed Dillinger Jr. was pretty close to a bus, if not slightly more destructive. Jet worked for the guy and if Ed saw fit, he could make both their lives a living hell; the fact that Sam was ENCOMs largest share holder be damned.

But right now none of that was relevant. All of Sam's attention was focused on the gorgeous being under him, dreaming and sighing in his sleep. Slowly, Sam pressed his lips to Jets, just a small kiss to remind the younger Bradley that he loved him. Honestly, truly loved him.

"Mm… Sam?" Jet stirred in his sleep, mouthing against Sam's lips.

"I'm right here, baby. Don't worry about it."

" N'kay…" Jet mumbled before falling right back to sleep.

Jet rolled onto his side, giving Sam enough to room to wrap and arm around the broader man and hold him as they both slept.

Sam nuzzled his nose into Jets neck, breathing deep the scent of cheap soap and after shave. It was unique, just like Jet. 

Abruptly, Marv leapt into the bed and settled in the space between Sam and Jets legs, making himself comfortable between their body heat. Sam only laughed. Settling, Sam felt himself slip into slumber, uncaring of what may await them tomorrow.


End file.
